The invention relates to cargo body construction, for example, for over-the-road trailers pulled by semi tractors. In particular, the invention relates to trailer sidewall panels and joints for such sidewall panels, in addition to trailer walls, floors, and roofs.
In so-called “sheet and post” construction, thin sheets are joined with structural posts such that the thin sheets define a majority of the surface area that encloses the cargo volume while the posts are relied upon for the required strength and rigidity of the wall. In such construction, joint locations typically each present a locally increased wall thickness where the post protrudes to a significant extent beyond the sheets. So-called “plate wall” construction alleviates this drawback to at least some degree by utilizing substantially thicker, load bearing wall panels with splice plates to secure the edges of adjacent panels. Although modern plate wall construction has extended to the use of composite panels including sheet metal skins and low density filler materials, there remains a need in the field for further advancement in the joint structures between wall panels for constructing cargo bodies that are lightweight, efficient to manufacture and assemble, and cost effective.